Light-emitting devices can be used, for example, in displays (e.g., flat-panel displays), screens (e.g., computer screens), and other items that require illumination. Accordingly, brightness of the light-emitting device is one important feature of the device. Also, low operating currents and high efficiencies can improve the economic viability of producing emissive devices.